Our invention relates to a process for encasing and/or insulating the electrically conducting regions of an electronic component, e.g. a Field effect transistor or diode.
The encasing of the electrically conductive regions of an electronic component is necessary so that the electronic component is protected from corrosion during operation. For example in a chemically sensitive Field effect transistor it is important so that it remains operational in an electrolytic solution. That the encasing material has a low permeability for water or electrolyte, good adherence properties and good mechanical properties are requirements for the encasing or insulating material.
The encasing of the chemically sensitive Field effect transistor is described in the Literature in "Solid State Chemical Sensors", by Jiri Janata and Robert J. Huber, Academic Press, Inc., New York(1985), pp. 153-157. Silicone rubber and Epoxy resin can be used as encasing materials. This encasing occurs manually, which is especially difficult in the gating region, which must be free of insulating material. To eliminate this difficulty, one must modify the still not hardened encased material, especially the rheological properties.